


helter skelter 'round her little finger

by scoutishere



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (magnus is lucretia's good BOY), (magnus' wrists are bound), But also, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, lucretia likes to be called madame : ), top!lucretia is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutishere/pseuds/scoutishere
Summary: But Lucretia, 19 and naive, had no idea how long this journey would be. Now, on Cycle 62, Lucretia couldn’t imagine not being with Magnus. It was unfathomable to her how she could connect with someone who wasn’t on this journey with her: there was no way. The unique experience of living a year, over and over again, with the same 6 people surrounding you, for more than half a century, and with no end in sight. They were all removed from the laws of the universe, and nobody else could understand that quite in the way they did.Magnus gets pegged.





	helter skelter 'round her little finger

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of "Arabella" by the Arctic Monkeys. go give it a listen while you read!

Magnus’ breath is ragged and difficult in the air.

He is strained, trying to remain good, while Lucretia hovers above him, her legs on either side of his hips. Magnus’ hands are bound, a black, magical rope wound in an intricate pattern around his wrists and up, attached to their bedpost. There is a thin layer of sweat covering Magnus’ entire body as he arches up, seeking something. 

But Lucretia just moves her hips away and up, making Magnus moan with the lack of relief. She tuts at him, running her right hand down his torso before thumbing his nipple roughly under her finger. His whole body jerks at that, his hips bucking, and Lucretia lets out a breathy laugh, shaking her head at the man below her. 

Lowering her body weight onto his, and becoming horizontal, Lucretia mouths over Magnus’ collarbones, kissing his neck and shoulders, and she senses his arms tensing and struggling at the constraints to touch her, even as a subconscious movement. It makes her heart warm up, and she grinds her hips against the space right above Magnus’ cock, the v his hips make, the happy trail that lays there. She’s not wearing anything, and neither is Magnus, and she knows her wetness is palpable, sliding against his sweat-slick skin. She wants to make him feel her, know how hot she is from seeing him like this. From above her, Lucretia can hear Magnus’ lips part in a sigh of her name: “Lucy.” 

But with that, she raises from her position, leaving Magnus aching for her warmth, the feeling of her gentle, purposeful lips against his neck. He tenses, his head flopping down against his chest in a ragged exhale. She can already see that the gears in his mind are working, trying to figure out how to be good, because that’s how Magnus’ mind works, always wanting to please, always eager to be the best for her. He’s such a good boy that Lucretia can hardly stand it, but still she positions her hips away from his in a silent punishment, watching the muscles in his face contort as he thinks. Then, his eyes open quickly, giving her a pleading, heady gaze. “I’m sorry. Madame,” he corrects himself, and Lucretia purrs at his words, yet again lowering herself to kiss his chest, mouth praises against his skin. 

“Good boy, Magnus,” she murmurs against the crook of neck, sliding her tongue against his skin and making him groan, his body arching to meet her touch. 

Reaching over to their bedside table, Lucretia retrieves the strap-on dildo that had been sitting there, waiting for her. She leaves the small bottle of lube that accompanied it on the table, knowing she will grab it later. 

She doesn’t check Magnus’ expression as she does so, but she sits back on his hips, and she knows his eyes are on her as she brings the strap on near her face. It’s a more intricate one than most, one that has not only an external dildo for Magnus, but also a smaller, curved dildo for the user to enjoy as well. Just to make him wait, make him watch, she sucks the plastic cock that was going to go inside of her, running her lips along it and getting it wet with her tongue. Then, carefully, she raises her hips and positions the twin dildos against Magnus’ sternum, snuggy fitting the plastic, spit-slick cock for the user just above Magnus’ own straining, leaking length. 

Quickly, carefully, and with enough force to make Magnus cry out in pleasure and shock, she sinks down on Magnus’ cock, taking him all the way to the hilt. It feels good, full, but she does not take any time to appreciate the feeling before sliding up again, letting him exit her and quickly sinking back down, this time on the dildo she had positioned next to his cock. Heavy, red, and covered with her slick, Magnus’ cock strains upwards, just barely rubbing against the cleft of Lucretia’s ass. This time, he moans in what seems to be agony, his hips jerking and legs flexing under Lucretia, seeking relief. 

She rides the small, curved insert, slowly raising and falling her hips positioned slightly lower than Magnus’ cock, and her knees grip his sides as she shakes with pleasure. It’s small, smaller than Magnus, but it feels good, and having her boy below her is enough to make Lucretia feel hot. She can feel Magnus, hard and probably aching, against her ass and her back, can feel his precome leaking hot down onto his hips. His face is twisted, trying with all of his might to endure the sensations he’s being robbed of. 

She takes a moment to ground herself, remember how lucky she is to have Magnus with her. When they had first started the Starblaster journey, Magnus was cute to her, but she still remained in the mindset that she had back home: she was here to work, the trip was strictly professional, and her coworkers would be friends, maybe, but nothing more. But Lucretia, 19 and naive, had no idea how long this journey would be. Now, on Cycle 62, Lucretia couldn’t imagine not being with Magnus. It was unfathomable to her how she could connect with someone who wasn’t on this journey with her: there was no way. The unique experience of living a year, over and over again, with the same 6 people surrounding you, for more than half a century, and with no end in sight. They were all removed from the laws of the universe, and nobody else could understand that quite in the way they did. 

It was a stroke of luck that Magnus was on the Starblaster, too. They were so different, but so similar, too. Lucretia wasn’t tough like him, physically, and Magnus had no idea how to cast, while she was a powerful magic-user. Magnus was loud, direct, blunt, quick to rush in. Lucretia kept to herself, preferred to think over things for long periods of time, hesitated often, and was cryptic in her emotions. But they shared a particular curious, caring nature that nobody else did. She realized it, really realized it when they took care of Fischer together, sitting in the dark together and watching her dance in her tank, glowing a faint, purple-blue light in Lucretia’s room. He was so gentle, it made her heart ache, and he loved to watch her journal. Magnus was always so patient. 

Except like this. She cannot blame him, though. She’s had him tied up like this for at least an hour, maybe longer. Raising her hips, she finds herself empty from the dildo she had been riding, and adjusts slightly, sinking down on Magnus’ cock again. Feeling him twitch inside of her, she smirks, bobbing up and down on him a few times before stilling with their hips met. She grinds down on him circularly, feeling him move languidly and deliciously inside of him, using his body like a mounted toy. 

He’s making these delicious noises that Lucretia wants to swallow up, and her eyes, heavy and lustful, fall to connect with his. Magnus’ eyes are dark and pleading, and his face is reddened with pleasure. “Please, Madame,” he begs, his hips tense under her. 

Nodding, she pulls off of him again. “Only because you asked so nicely,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock. He groans at her words. “And because you’ve been such a good boy. So good for me, baby,” she praises. She slots her legs into the harness, sliding the strap on dildo onto her hips, feeling the internal piece slide into her pleasurably. Carefully, she reaches over to retrieve the bottle of lube and wets her fingers, settling in between Magnus’ legs. 

Magnus’ tenseness is palpable, so she leans down to kiss at the soft skin of Magnus’ inner thighs, the hair there soft and thin. She slides her tongue over the skin, and he whines, and she can feel the muscles in his leg strain against her touch. He’s so eager, so responsive, it makes her hungry for more, lusting and wanting. Wanting to touch him, she reaches out, cupping his balls before massaging her fingers slowly and gently against his penirium. His legs try to spread further and she sets a hand against his thigh comfortingly as she rubs her warm, slick fingers against the bundle of muscles at his entrance. 

When she slides her first finger in, Magnus takes it easily, and she knows he is used to his own fingers, longer and thicker than her own, and realizes that she can be rougher with him. She likes it both ways: loves to take her time with him, spreading him open with laziness and all the time in the world, making him beg for another finger. But she also loves wrecking him, letting him feel the burn, because she knows he likes it, too. In her mind, she hears his moans from an earlier night this week, begging for her to fuck him harder, faster. She slides another finger inside of him along the first, and Magnus groans, arching his back to more easily take her. 

Moving her fingers in and out of him languidly, she thrusts her hand inside of him, stroking the soft walls of her Magnus. She loves to watch him, to kiss his thighs as she eases him open, watching him relax under her fingers and touch. Unable to resist touching him more, her other hand comes up to his cock, gripping its base and stroking him gently, making him squeak in surprise with a pleasured yelp. Music to her ears. 

After he has relaxed with her two fingers inside him, that ring of muscles sometimes squeezing around her fingers, but otherwise relaxed, she slips just the tip of her third finger inside of him, slowly easing him to take her fingers, and he’s groaning above her, rocking his hips against her hand. She really should reprimand him for moving when she didn’t say he should, but she loves seeing him like this, completely undone and desperate for her touch. He grinds down, his cock twitching in Lucretia’s hand, and she keeps her grip loose, not giving him relief.

Ducking her head, Lucretia takes just the head of his length into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip and sucking it gently. Mangus’ whole body jerks with the feeling, and Lucretia bends her fingers just so, fucking him with her hand as he relaxes around her. His legs shake with the pressure not to fuck up into her mouth, so she conjures a quick Mage Hand with a flick of her wrist, pinning his hips to the mattress as she continues. She does not move down on him, just giving him enough for him to ache for more, pleasuring the head of his cock. But the way his hips move against her hand make her think perhaps he’s not just enjoying her mouth. 

After just a few moments, she pulls off of him, making him pant hotly. He’s ready, she thinks, seeing him stretched around her fingers, and she pulls them out gently, making him tense under her with sudden emptiness. She sits back, emptying some more lube onto her palm, and stroking the strap on attached to her hips, lubing it generously. Magnus’ eyes burn on her, looking up at her with unconstrained lust, open and waiting for her to fuck him. It makes her heart race with power, stroking herself and readjusting them, moving closer to Magnus’ open thighs. 

Face flushed with red from pleasure and heat, Magnus gazes up at her as she lines her cock up with Magnus’ entrance. Her hands carefully lift Magnus’ legs, crooking them and spreading him open, as she pushes against him gently, slipping just the head inside of him, slowly. A little impatiently, he pushes his hips against hers, and she slides deeper inside him, disappearing inside of his hole languidly. She watches his face as she slides inside of him, his lips parted in a breathy moan, unable to stay quiet with her movements. Their hips meet, her cock fully seated inside of her, and Magnus’ legs press against her sides, urging her closer. She leans forward and kisses him, hot and dirty, open-mouthed and desperate. He responds as he always does, eager to touch her, kiss her, fuck her. 

After giving him time to adjust, she presses her hips backwards, sliding out of Magnus before thrusting back in, the friction making Magnus yelp. Between them, Magnus’ cock sits, aching and red, straining against his stomach, and Lucretia decides to be nice by wrapping a slick hand around it, stroking him tightly. Magnus’ voice is usually deep, rumbling, one she can feel the vibrations of in her chest, but she loves the noises she can make him elicit like this: high, keening, desperate. He yelps at the touch of her hand, his hips jerking against her cock and pressing against her, his head falling back and ‘thunk’-ing against the bedpost. 

Beggining to fuck him, she quickens her pace, her muscles flexing in her legs and core as she thrusts her hips, meeting his desperate movements with her cock, hard thrusts rocking him into the bed. His strong arms flex against the constraints holding him up, his body arching and shaking as he is fucked, his cock twitching in her hand. Sliding her thumb up over the head of his cock, she thumbs his slit, which makes his legs jerk under her. She times her thrusts with her hand, fucking him fluidly, and he moans with each hard thrust, desperate for more. 

Allowing her head to fall against his chest, she keeps her mouth open, licking and sucking spots against his pecs, sliding her tongue around his hardened right nipple and making him cry out. She can hear his voice above her, and he’s babbling through moans, completely vulnerable and bare for her touch: “please, please, fuck, I need-- fuck, please, Madame, I’m gonna, I need-” 

Looking up at him, she realizes there are tears in his eyes, as there are sometimes when she fucks him, when she teases him for a long time. It betrays his overwhelm, the pent-up feelings that she has fostered for the past hour, the impending climax that he will have with her approval. But he’s been good for her, he deserves this, and she lays a kiss on his sternum, continuing to fuck him. “Yes, Magnus. You can come for me. You’ve been s’good,” and within two thrusts of her hips meeting his, he’s cumming, his red cock straining against her grip as she strokes him through it, fucking him gently. 

Stilling as to not make him overly sensitive, she stays seated inside of her lover as he pants, trying to recover his breath, his face and chest flushed from his orgasm. Her hand falls from his cock, which now lays soft against him, white strands of cum coating his stomach. Again, Lucretia dips down to kiss his chest, praising him physically for his good behavior. His eyes, previously glued shut with his orgasm, open to stare at her, his gaze heavy and filled with love. She smiles back at him. 

“You ready?” she asks patiently, and he nods, so she slides out of him slowly and gently, giving him time to adjust to the emptiness. As she leaves him, she readjusts, grabbing her wand from the bedside table to undo the magical rope binding his wrists. He exhales in something like relief as his arms are freed, coming down to rub at the red, slightly aching marks the constraints made on his wrists. She also casts prestidigitation, which makes the cum disappear from Magnus’ body, making him smile up at her with weary eyes. 

Settling herself on their bed next to him, she moves her palm against the skin of his chest and stomach gently, petting him affectionately. “You did good, baby,” she praises again, and she sees Magnus roll his eyes. “What, Magnus?” 

“We’re not done for the night. C’mere, Lucy,” he says, pulling her towards him and connecting their lips. It’s gentle, and Lucretia no longer feels in absolute control, before she’s pulling back to look at him quizzically. 

She looks him over, seeing the marks she had made on his chest and neck, the redness covering his skin. His eyes are half-lidded, and she can tell it is from tiredness, the weariness that comes from a good, true orgasm. She crooks an eyebrow at him. “Magnus. Not to pat my own back or anything, but you just got fucked, hard. What are you talking about?” 

He lets out a quiet, whine, pleading with her in a lazy way. “I want to make you cum. Please, Lucretia.” 

And she really can’t resist that voice, the way he says her name. But she hesitates. “You really should rest,” she argues. 

“I’ll rest in a little while, after I get you off,” he says slyly, and his hands come to her navel, ghosting over the area right above her labia. It makes her ache. So she reaches to their bedside table again, grabbing the bottle of water there, and having them both sit up so she can make him drink some water. He takes it appreciatively, taking long sips and handing it back to her, before he wipes his mouth with the back of his arm. She smiles at him, her goofy boy, and kisses him, gently. He responds with enthusiasm, moving his tongue over her bottom lip. 

She sits back, looking him over, deciding how she wants him. After a few moments, though, he makes the decision for her, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looks at her lustfully. “Fuck my face,” he says, and Lucretia’s vision is clouded with white as she nods, easing him back down to the bed. 

Nestled comfortably on a pillow, Magnus’ head waits for her patiently, as she adjusts herself above his head. His big hands lay gently on her thighs, holding her up, and she can feel his hot breath between his legs, the phantom feeling tingling her entrance. She can hardly stand it before he eases her down, letting her take control as her cunt meets his mouth, open and waiting for her, his tongue outspread, and she moves her hips experimentally against his mouth, feeling his tongue slide against her folds deliciously. She can hear him groan against her wetness, vibrating her labia and making her thighs tighten around his head. Knowing that he loves this just as much as she does makes it all the better. 

Gaining a rhythm, Lucretia slides her cunt over Magnus’ lips, fucking herself against his mouth, grinding down on his tongue. It’s wet and good, feels like heaven. The little dildo that nestled itself between her legs as she fucked Magnus was nice, but nothing in comparison to the real deal: Magnus’ cock, or his tongue, or his hands. Her boy was irreplaceable. 

His rough, big hands stay on her thighs, gripping the thickness of them, spreading her open for his mouth. He’s licking upwards, but letting her do the work, and she’s not sure if it’s because he’s tired or because he’s submissive, but she loves it, grinding down against his face in earnest. Every so often he groans these deep, rumbling noises that make her jerk and tense, because the feeling of his mouth vibrating her is almost too much. She cries out when Magnus’ tongue goes particularly deep, and he sucks, swallowing the wetness around his mouth. 

After just a few minutes, she tenses, her hips falling roughly against Magnus’ mouth as her head falls back in ecstasy, and she cums, hard, pulsing against his tongue. Wetness leaks from her, slicking his face and chin, and she pants, sighing with release as her orgasm rocks through her, her hips moving in little, weak movements against Magnus’ mouth. In the end, she is just as wrecked as him, as he lifts her off of his face easily. 

As Magnus lowers her down to the bed next to him, she takes a moment to look at his wrecked face, wet with her cum and slick and sweat. He should look exhausted, but he looks almost exhilarated, and she inhales with surprise as his tongue darts out from his mouth, licking around his lips like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

Shakily retrieving her wand, Lucretia casts prestidigitation on them again, cleaning Magnus’ face and the wetness between her legs. He sighs a little disappointedly. “”I could have cleaned that up, y’know,” he protests, and she quiets him with a kiss. He tastes like her, heady and a little bitter, and she smiles against his lips. 

Easing him down to their bed, Lucretia lays against his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist comfortably. His breathing is shallow, and she can tell he is drained. Gently, she lays a kiss on his chest, praising him. “You amaze me,” she murmurs against his skin, honestly. “You’re not real.” 

She can hear the smile in Magnus’ voice as he responds from above her. “Surprise! I am real.” 

“Dork,” she mouths against his chest, but she’s already falling asleep, the warmth of Magnus comforting her and relaxing her aching limbs. 

“Goodnight, Lucy,” she hears, maybe, as she drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a bit of magcretia porn 4 u 
> 
> i had been writing some more taagnus because i had an idea for a good tagnus fic but I kept getting writers block so i sat down and wrote this silly thing to help make me actually write
> 
> anyway, please leave a comment if u like and are fun and cool!
> 
> find me on tumblr @barrytaz


End file.
